Utilizing the wide band gap characteristic of group III-V nitride compound semiconductors, group III-V nitride compound semiconductors have been applied to high luminance Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) emitting from purple to blue or green light and Laser Diodes (LDs) emitting from violet to blue light. However, there is still room for improvement in the uniformization of current density distribution and light extraction efficiency.